Surface-active agents are compounds that usually function by reducing the surface tension of aqueous solutions or reducing the interfacial tension between two liquids. Surface-active agents are generally referred to as anionic, cationic, or nonionic. Such agents are useful as detergents, wetting agents, penetrants, dispersing agents, foaming agents, and the like. The search for novel effective surface active agents continues, particularly in the area of nonionic surface-active agents which are considered most desirable in aqueous media since they are not affected or at most only slightly affected by the concentration of various salts in the aqueous media.